1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for verifying the accuracy of an electronic map established in a geographic data system, and more particularly to a method for automatically verifying the accuracy of such an electronic map by an algorism which is adapted to verify irregular unit objects on the electronic map.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electronic map is well known and is produced by scanning an original map previously prepared, thereby obtaining raster data about the original map, and then digitizing straight-line components of the raster data, thereby obtaining vector data. For such an electronic map produced in accordance with the above procedure, it is necessary to verify whether or not the electronic map sufficiently reflects information included in raster data. Such a verification between the original map and the electronic map has been accomplished by observing those two data through the naked eye of the verifier, thereby comparing those two data with each other, However, this verification method is problematic in that it requires a lengthened verification time and increased costs while providing low accuracy. In order to solve such problems, the present invention provides an automatic verification method. In accordance with this automatic verification method, the verification of an electronic map is carried out by comparing raster data, transformed from vector data obtained based on original raster data about irregular unit objects and stored in an electronic map database, with the original raster data. Accordingly, the present invention provides an efficient automatic electronic map verification method.